His New Escort
by bubbalicious91
Summary: 6months ago Edward Cullen told his mother that he was in a relationship with his new GF but now it's time to meet the parents and there's one problem: Edward never had a GF to begin with.What will happen when his only option is to take home his new escort
1. Chapter 1: Unplanned

**Summary:**

26 year old, multi-millionaire Edward Cullen has a problem. After telling his mother that he had been seriously dating someone for the past 6 months in a vain attempt to stop her meddling ways, Esme is intent that he bring his girlfriend home to meet the family.

One problem: He doesn't have a girlfriend.

Desperate for a solution he tries to enlist the help of his long-term escort Rosalie only to discover that she has unexpectedly quite and no longer works for the agency, or Edward. What will happen when the only option left for Edward is to take the agencies new and unexperienced escort home to meet the parents?

NC-17, lemons and my first All Human fanfic ever.

**Chapter One: Edward POV**

"What do you mean 'Rosalie isn't available?'" I yelled into the phone.

_This was not going as planned_, I sighed to myself running my free hand roughly through my hair and pulling on it in frustration.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but Rosalie left the company just last week and is no longer available. I can however organise Jane, or perhaps Irina, to escor-"

"I don't want Jane or Irina, I want Rosalie." I fumed impatiently. "Ring her, tell her I'm asking for her, I'm sure she'll agree with the amount I'm offering to pay her." I rambled nonsensically, trying to find a way, any way, to keep my plan together.

"I am sorry Mr. Cullen but Rosalie left because she got engaged and is no longer interested in this line of work." The secretary simpered into the phone.

I sighed again, this time in defeat. She had gotten herself engaged. Rosalie had always been a strong, loyal, stubborn women and with the promise of marriage sitting right in front of her I knew she wouldn't take the job even if I offered her double the amount I was currently offering to pay her.

"Okay, okay," I mumbled to myself but heard the secretaries sigh of relief on the other end nonetheless. My mind was going a hundred miles a minute trying to think of someone else who was suitable. I had met most of the more appealing girls the service had to offer but more often then not the girls were just looking for an easy target with money that they could scam. Rosalie hadn't been one of them and that's what I liked about her most of all, she did this job because she needed to and only took what money she earned, nothing more. "Okay," I mumbled again, this time a little more sure of myself. "Okay what about Kate? Is Kate available?"

There was a hesitant pause on the other line where I heard the secretary take a slow deep breath. "Kate is available sir, but not for the service your asking."

"Well, who is available then since you seem to be incapable of producing the girls I'm asking for?" I said through gritted teeth down the phone line as my rage and frustration started to climb again.

"Umm…well, as I have said I am able to book Jane or Irina,"

"No, they're not suitable for this situation."

"Umm…there is also Carmen, Heidi and Zafrina."

_God today was not my day_. None of those girls would suit my needs; either they were money hungry or had no personality, neither of which I could stand to be around for two weeks full-time as I was planning.

"There is also a new recruit that has said that long-period stay's are a service she is willing to provide, although she does request an interview before accepting the job."

"New girl?" I asked irritably as I flopped down into the leather chair behind my desk.

"Yes sir, she joined us 3 days ago and has yet to have a client."

I sat forward eagerly. The agency didn't often bring in new girls, I knew of only one since I had started using the company 2 years ago. "Has she come from another agency?" I asked curiously.

"No sir, last employment listed is a job in retail." Was the terse reply I received. It was obvious the secretary didn't think her resume was splendid or anything special so maybe this girl was just another pretty face looking for easy money.

I thought about it for a minute though. Having a new girl could be potentially problematic as she had never done this type of thing before and may feel awkward, especially in the situation I was going to put her in. The good part was that she would be willing to please and probably follow instruction more obediently then someone more experienced like Tanya.

"Send me her profile and I'll call back if she's suitable."

I hung up without another word and flung my phone noisily on the desk before me and watched as it went careening toward a pile of papers and knocked them down.

"Is everything alright Edward?"

My eyes snapped to the door in surprise and found my housekeeper, Elizabeth, standing in the doorway with a concerned expression on her handsome middle-aged face.

I smiled tightly at her as I got up and began to stack up the papers once again. "Everything is fine, just having a few problems organising things for my trip to Carlisle and Esme's, that's all."

She tsked and pushed me aside; gathering up my papers and stacking them neatly back on my desk. Turning back to me she looked me up and down and then pointedly at my untouched lunch sitting on the coffee table.

I laughed, kissed her on the cheek and settle down on the sofa, picking up my sandwich and motioning for her to sit as I did so.

Elizabeth started for the couch opposite me but quickly detoured when the fax machine buzzed and paper started spitting out of it.

I tensed as I watched her walk over, knowing that this was the new girls profile and pictures. Elizabeth, who had taken care of me as a baby when my Mother and Father had been at work and was now my house keeper, had never approved of my use of the agency but hated my promiscuous ways outside of the agency more. At least this way I was 'giving the girls a means to support themselves' as she put it and not just 'having my way' with whatever nice pair of legs I came across.

She picked up the papers delicately and I saw her shoulders tense as her eyes landed on the first page, no doubt seeing the services logo and a picture of the yet-to-be-identified new girl.

Elizabeth collected all the papers and walked over to me, lips pursed and eyes sad and she looked at the pictures of the services latest recruit.

"What a waste." She mumbled before looking up at me, her expression quickly morphing from sadness to anger. "Another one?" She spat, handing me the small stack of papers.

"Yes, another one," I said putting my sandwich back on its plate and taking the papers without looking at them. I hated looking at profiles with Liz in the room; she always made me feel uncomfortable and lecherous.

"What about Rosalie?" Liz had always had a soft spot for Rose. I never knew why, but Liz always expected her here on weekends and made Rose her favourite breakfast; which was more then what I got on those occasions.

"She quit," I said briefly, taking another bit out of my turkey and cranberry sandwich. "Got herself engaged."

"Oh well that's marvellous!" Liz exclaimed and clasped her hands together happily.

I hummed in response, my mouth full of food as my knee bounced as I waited for Liz to leave. I was eager to get things under control and all planned out for my trip so I could get back to work.

Liz stopped in her happy ramblings as she soon noticed my bouncing knee and the half crumpled documents in my hand, huffed and headed for the door.

"Love you Liz!" I called as she shuffled through the door and slammed it shut behind her.

She yelled something back but the thick wood of my study door muffled it, all I could do was laugh and shake my head.

My laughter quickly faded though as I gazed at the face of the new recruit, absentmindedly putting what remained of my lunch back on the coffee table. She was beautiful, of course, with long dark brown hair, pale creamy skin, wide chocolate brown eyes and red pouting lips. Her face was beautiful and defiantly attractive but that was all the picture allowed me to see; I could hardly wait to see what the rest of her body looked like.

Underneath the profile picture was a list of details, hobbies and interests. I read it all with greed and memorized every detail I could about this beautiful girl.

Her name was Isabella, real name or not I wasn't sure but it suited her nonetheless. She was 23 years old, a graduate from the University of Seattle with a major in English Literature and a minor in Journalism. She loved reading and writing, hated shopping - which was a surprise as most women, in my opinion, loved to shop – and the outdoors. She described herself as clumsy and likes taking care of others.

So far she seemed more then suitable for the situation I found myself in, but I was concerned about how she would handle herself when she had to blatantly lie to my mother and father's faces. She seemed to innocent to lie well, but then again she was in the escort service so how innocent could she be? For all I knew this entire profile could be fake and she was actually real monster in person. I found myself suddenly glad that she wished for an interview before taking on a long-period job like this as it would not only give her a chance to know me but for me to see what she was really like.

I turned to the next page and found all her physical details, height, weight, and medical conditions, that sort of thing. She was shorter then me at only 5 foot 4 inches, the crown of her head would probably reach up to my shoulder, and seemed to be a bit underweight for her age and build but I didn't let that bother me for long as I started to read her sexual preferences. She had ticked a number of positions that she had previously tried, or would be willing to try, but had also ticked light bondage and blindfolds as well as the use of sex toys and role play as something she was fine with doing. This surprised me as it seemed conflicting with my earlier personality assessment but I was pleased nonetheless. If she did accept the job I knew I would be having fun with this girl once the bedroom doors were closed and locked.

The next four pages were modelling shots of Isabella that showed her dressed in a number of outfits, each photo taking up one A4 page each. The first was of Isabella in casual wear, plain form fitting jeans and a baggy off the shoulder top with a pair of converse sneakers on her feet. The next outfit was a picture of her in a black floor length dress with a V-neck and no back with diamonds draped around her neck and from her ears. I felt my dick twitch when my eyes landed on the third picture in the stack. Isabella was laying on the edge of a pool, her elbows placed on the pavement behind her so that she was propped up and one of her legs was bent while she looked over her shoulder at the camera. Whoever had dressed Isabella did one hell of a job picking the tiny dark blue and silver two-piece bikini she was wearing. The colour in her cheeks was high from the sun and the blue of the bikini complimented her pale skin perfectly.

She was beautiful, that was certain and it would be a real disappointment if she wasn't compatible with me or acceptable for the job.

The last photo froze me on the spot and my mind went blank as my dick stiffened with lust. _She really was perfect_, I thought to myself. In this last photo she was kneeling in the centre of a bed that was covered in white and gold billowing sheets and mountains of pillows. She was wearing a sharply contrasting black and red lingerie two piece that I just wanted rip off her body. The bra was made of black lace and pushed her tits together slightly too show how plump and creamy they were as she fondled one bra strap and gently laid her hand over her right hip where her fingertips had just started to drift below the waistband of her underwear. The underwear was made of the same sheer black lace the bra was and lined with pale red silk along the waistband. She was bare, that was clear through the lace and her nicely toned legs were encased in black stocking – not that you could see much of them as she was kneeling – with a matching black garter belt with red bows over the clips.

I continued to stare at the photo and I placed the other papers beside me on the lounge before my hand drifted down toward my hardening cock, rubbing it roughly through the denim of my jeans. I moaned, thinking of her small, delicate hands gliding over me and rubbing the head as she spread the moisture there before she leaned forward to take me in her mouth. I groaned adjusting myself as I stood and walked over to my desk, dialled the number of the agency while still holding her photo in my hand.

"Gianna, it's Edward Cullen. I'd like to meet Isabella before I offer her the two week job, can you set something up for tomorrow night?"

**Author Note:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and forgive all the grammar and spelling errors, as I don't have a beta. If anyone who is talented with banner making I would be grateful if you wanted/could make one for me I'm kinda hopeless with that stuff so you'd be doing my a great favor. Next chapter is finished but I am not planning on updating till chapter 3 is finished and correct so that I may have a hope of staying ahead a chapter or two when I update. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Interview

**Chapter****Two:****The****Interview****-****Edward****POV**

_She__'__s__late._I thought, ordering my third whiskey from a passing waitress.

Gianna had rung Isabella after I called yesterday afternoon and had agreed to meet me for an introductory meeting at a time and place of my specification. I had chosen to meet her at the Ritz Hotel restaurant for dinner in order to get to know her and had booked a room upstairs so we could talk business in private later, if she was appropriate.

We had agreed on 6 o'clock, I had arrived 15 minutes earlier to ensure the room and table had been book correctly and everything was set before I sat down and waited for her. It was now 6:15 and there was no sign of Isabella.

I wasn't someone who was usually kept waiting, therefore my patience was non-existent, and I was quickly growing agitated with this women. Sighing angrily I took my phone from my pocket, thanked the waiteress as he placed my whiskey on the table and scrolled through my contacts list, looking for the agencies number.

I had just brought the phone to my ear when someone cleared their throat beside me. I turned, phone still to my ear, and found myself looking up into the chocolate brown eyes of Isabella.

"Edward Cullen?" She asked cautiously.

I dropped the phone from my ear and pushed it back into my pocket roughly.

"Sit down, Isabella."

She hesitated a moment before she stepped over to the chair opposite me and lowered herself slowly into it, looking around us nervously.

"You're late." I stated tersely, bringing my whiskey to my lips and taking a large gulp.

"Yes, my train was delayed." Was her careful reply, still without looking at me but studying those around us instead. Her shoulders were tense, her hands strangling her purse and her teeth started to chew her plump bottom lip viciously.

_This__is__not__going__well,_I thought to myself. If she didn't loosen up and act natural she was never going to be able to convince my family that we had been dating for months. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remember that I was her first client and was probably a little unsure of how to act, especially in public.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out quietly, lowering her eyes to the tabletop as her fingers began to fidget with her purses zipper.

I took a deep breath the calm myself before speaking, trying to make my voice as calm and soothing as possible so as not to scare her more then she already was. "It's alright, it's not your fault. I'm just not accustomed to having to wait for people." I tried to smile at her and was rewarded with a small smile in return. "Shall we order?"

She hesitated again; her hands now still and tense as she once again scanned the room around us.

"If your not comfortable here Isabella, I have a room booked up stairs where we can order room service if you wish." I said calmly, worried about the deer caught in headlights look she was giving me.

"N-no, I'm fine. Thankyou." She stammered.

I nodded, watching silently as she picked up the menu and started to study the selection of dishes intently. Her hands shook noticeably as she took deep breathes and tried her hardest to appear natural but the anxious set of her forehead and shoulders was clear to me, especially when she put the menu down and reached for the glass of water that sat before her. She grasped it tightly, her knuckles turning white as she did so, and the glass shook so badly she spilt some of the liquid before she even had it halfway to her lips. I frowned deeply at her actions. She didn't appear to be coping with the situation at all and I found myself suddenly glad that I had requested a meeting before I offered her the two-week job.

Suddenly making up my mind I skulled the rest of my whiskey, wincing slightly as it burned down my throat, and pushed my chair back. I stood and grabbed the glass from her hand placing it back on the table before I took her hand in my own and tugged on it.

"Come on." I encouraged.

She stumbled to her feet and trotted beside me as I walked out of the restaurant and over to lobby elevators, her hand still in mine.

There was a apprehensive silence between us as we waited for the elevator to arrive and I slowly became aware of a warm tingling sensation in my hand. I looked down at our joined hands; her's was stiff and shaking slightly in my much larger one that was holding her securely. I squeezed her hand in comfort and smiled at her a little as I felt the warm tingling sensation grow the tighter I held her hand. She didn't smile back however; she didn't even look at me but kept her eyes straight ahead on the metal doors before us.

The doors suddenly slide open and Isabella jumped a little. I chuckled under my breath as we stepped inside and pressed the level 6 button. As soon as the doors were closed Isabella removed her hand from my own and folded her arms underneath her bust, pushing her boobs up and giving me a better view. I hadn't noticed what she was wearing before in the restaurant, as my anger and then my concern for her, had kept me preoccupied. But now, alone, I took the time to notice and scan her entire body. Her hair, that was a deep chestnut colour with subtle red undertones, was curled in loose ringlets down her back, the ends touching just above her lower back and swaying gently as she shuffled from foot to foot with nerves. Her dress was midnight black and strapless that fitted tightly but appealingly all the way down to her knees. Her feet were tiny in size and clad in a pair of black velvet high heels with diamonds dotted around the heels and down the arches. Isabella had kept her make-up simple with only eyeliner and a small amount of lip-gloss present. I had always preferred the natural look and was happy to see that she pulled it off flawlessly and also had to have a good sense of fashion, which would be helpful later on.

"You look beautiful." I said suddenly into the stony silence.

Her eyes flittered to mine quickly before looking away and whispering a quick 'Thankyou' before we lapsed back into silence.

When the doors opened again to show the well lit and elegantly decorated hall of level 6 I placed my hand on the small of her back, rubbing my thumb gently along her spine, and guided her along until we reached a door labelled 605. I handed her the key card silently and watched as she nervously fumbled with it, sliding it through the scanner and opening the door before she hastily stumbled through.

The apartment was dark but the window curtains were open allowing enough moonlight to shine through, making it easy for me to find the light switch. I flipped the switch, lighting up the whole apartment and quickly scanned over the small entryway, lounge room, kitchenette, dinning room and the large door-less archway that led to the bedroom. Isabella stood in the middle of the lounge room, the key card still gripped tightly in her hand and shoulders shaking with tension.

I walked up behind her and pried the key card from her fingers, placing both my hands on her shoulders and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Go, sit down and relax. I'll find the room service menu."

I smelled her for the first time then and she was heavenly, all strawberries and cream and it had an immediate effect on my cock.

I turned around, having to remind myself that she was scarred out of her mind and now wasn't the time to tear her clothes off and fuck her senseless, that would hopefully come later.

I found the menu in the top draw of the entryway table; I browsed it quickly as I walked back to Isabella who was now sitting, back straight as a board on the red suede lounge.

"What would you like for dinner Isabella?"

She looked up at me obviously scared and shrugged her shoulders. "Anything, I don't mind."

I nodded silently and ordered the first thing I saw along with a bottle of champagne before sitting down next to her, intent on getting her relaxed and talking.

"Gianna said I was your first client, is that correct?"

"Gianna?" She asked distractedly, still refusing to look at me. "Oh yes the secretary. She told you that huh?"

I nodded, smiling at the nervous giggle she gave me.

"I understand that it's nerve wracking for you, Gianna said you'd never done anything like this before." She nodded again. "What did you do before this? Other then college I mean."

"Umm, I worked as a sales assistant. But when I graduated they refused me a full time position." She explained, her eyes roaming less now that we were alone.

"Why?"

"They said I was too clumsy and couldn't afford to both pay me and the repair bills." She snorted a little laugh of irony at her statement, whereas I sat there confused.

She glanced at me and probably noted my confusion as she elaborated.

"I'm not too good on my feet, I fall over thin air all the time." She paused looking contemplatively at her shoes. "I'm surprised I haven't fallen and broken my ankle yet wearing these things."

I smiled at her. She was cute and charmingly shy so I couldn't understand why she had taken a job as an escort, she just didn't seem to be the promiscuous type.

"So why take a job as an escort?" I asked frowning. "You're obviously not comfortable with the situation, especially when we were down stairs in the restaurant. Even now your still worried." I motion with my hand toward her bouncing leg.

She stopped the bouncing immediately and started to bite her plump red lips instead. "I couldn't get a job anywhere else…" She said slowly, looking into my eyes unsurely as she spoke trying to read my expression. "The bills were piling up and the interest on my student loan is building…I needed something now and I had a friend that has been doing this for a while, asked me if I was interested and well…here I am."

I nodded slowly and was about to reply when a knock at the door came with the announcement of room service. I smiled at her and got up to open the door. On the other side stood two men, both looked to be around Isabella's age and rushed in quickly once I moved out of the way, pulling a small metal trolley with them. They set up the dining table quickly and skilfully, throwing a white linen tablecloth on before placing the dishes, silverware and a vase of flowers in the centre of the table and removing the silver covers from the food. One of the boys kept sneaking glances at Isabella as she walked around the apartment and by the time his colleague had finished his duties, he was blatantly staring at her.

His partner took the trolley out of the room and off down the hall while he lingered, lighting the candles and straightening the napkins mindlessly until I got sick of his staring.

I cleared my throat, trying unsuccessfully to gain his attention before I strode over to him and took the box of matches from his hand and flinging them on the table.

"Get out." I growled in his face.

He paled, nodded and made a hasty exit without looking back and shut the door behind him.

"Is everything okay?"

I looked down heatedly into Isabella's face, not having noticed her walk closer, and saw her pull back slightly.

"Fine, he was just…" I trailed off in a huff and pulled out a chair, motioning for her to sit.

She sat hastily without a word before I moved to sit opposite her and poured the champagne. She took a few tiny sips, looking at me the whole time before she lowered her eyes and began to eat.

I sat there brooding as I watched her eat, taking the occasional gulp of champagne and letting my lasagne go cold.

"I'm sorry if I did something to upset you."

I sighed and looked up at her face, suddenly feeling calmer than I had a moment before as I looked into her eyes. "It wasn't you Isabella, it was the waiter."

"The waiter?" she asked, clearly confused and not following my train of thought.

"Yes, he was being rude." I said quietly, setting my glass on the table and leaning forward on my elbows. I saw her nod as she drank some more of the gold liquid, confusion still showed in her eyes and I knew I had to elaborate some more, she had obviously been unaware of his stares. "He was staring at you like you were… something eat."

"Aren't I?"

"Aren't you what?" I asked tersely, now the one confused.

"Something to eat." She said blatantly. "Your paying me for sex, I know that, you know that, he probably knows it too."

I paused for a moment, shocked at the first confident speech she had spoken all night, and confused. How would he know she was an escort? It wasn't like she had a stamp on her forehead or anything.

Then it clicked.

The reason she was so nervous in the restaurant, it was because she thought people were looking at her, with me. She was paranoid that someone might know her or perhaps recognise her face from the website pictures the agency put up to entice new clients.

I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out, I didn't know what to say or how to say what I felt but I knew by the unshed tears in her eyes that I needed to say something.

"Isabella…I," I swallowed thickly and just decided to tell her the truth, it seemed to be what she needed more then anything at this point. "I won't deny that I have had lustful thoughts about you since I first saw your pictures yesterday," A bright red blush rolled up her neck and over her cheeks as they shyness suddenly took her and she looked away out the window. "And had a thought or two about ripping that dress off you and taking you to bed this instant," The blush deepened in her cheeks and she started to fiddle with her silverware again the more I spoke, "but not once have I thought of you as a…slut or a whore as you seem to be thinking of yourself as." She looked at me now, shock and bewilderment shining in her eyes. "First of all, there is no need to be tense or paranoid when in public, because I am your first client the chances of someone recognising you are slim to none and no one will know your current occupation unless you tell them. The men in the restaurant and the waiter up here were only looking at you, not because you've got some brand written across your chest, but because your gorgeous and you shouldn't shy from that attention. Second of all you don't need to be tense around me. I want you to be yourself, I want you to be relaxed and more then that I want you to be comfortable with me." I smiled crookedly at her, trying to put her at ease with everything I was saying. "I'm not about to jump your bones, believe it or not, because I won't have sex with you unless you want to have sex with me. I wont force myself on you. I'll still pay you for giving me the service of your company but whether or not the time we spend together is spent fucking each others brains out or not is up to you."

"So you're not going too…" She trailed off and vaguely pointed to the archway that lead to the bedroom.

"No, not tonight. Tonight was about getting to know you and for me try and determine if you're right for the job. This room I booked wasn't so I could sample the merchandise but so we could talk privately on mutual ground without being overheard."

She nodded as she relaxed back into the seat with a sigh of relief, all tension now drained from her body. "So what exactly is this 'job' I keep hearing about? The only thing Gianna told me was if you found me 'acceptable' was that I would be staying with you for two-weeks."

I smiled glad to see her more comfortable and speaking more freely. I stood, and motioned toward the couch with my head as grabbed our empty glass and the bottle of champagne, placing them on the table before dropping back on the cushion.

Isabella poured us another glass before sitting down next to me, closer then we had previously been, and looked at me intently.

"If you accept the job-"

"I thought it was you who had to accept me, not the other way around." She interrupted.

"Yes, well I've already decided that you're perfect for the job, now it's just a matter of you deciding if you can do it." I explained, she was still confused but I held up a hand to silence her as I began to elaborate. "In one week I will be leaving Seattle for my parents house in Forks, it's a small town not too far from here, and I will be staying there for two weeks. It's their 27-year wedding anniversary and my sister is throwing them a huge party, I usually take my holidays this time of year anyway so the timing was good. The bad part is that my mother is under the impression that I've been dating someone for the last 6 months and has told me to bring her along." Isabella scrunched up her nose at me, I laughed and nodded solemnly. "I know, I got myself into a pickle. I tried to tell her a few days ago that my girlfriend wouldn't be coming with me because we'd broken up. She got distraught and started to cry told me to fix it and that if I didn't bring her to Forks she'd…" I smiled wryly at Isabella. "Well, she wouldn't be doing anything nice, let's say that much." She laughed, throwing her head back as she did and making her scent swirl through the air. I breathed it in greedily, watching her intently as she got herself under control.

"Your Mother sounds like a formidable women." She gasped out.

"She is, especially when it comes to getting little grandchildren." I smiled warmly, thinking of my mother and what a good caring women she was. "You see my younger sister, Alice, got married last year to my best friend Jasper and they are already trying to have a baby."

"That soon?" She sounded a little wary about the idea.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked curiously, tilting my head to one side as I studied her face, she looked horrified.

"Oh no! No absolutely not! If that's what they want then good for them. It's just…my parents had me not long after they got married and…it didn't work out. My mum left when I was 6 months old, she couldn't handle having a child so young and so soon. I was just worried about whether having children that quickly would be the best option for you sister, and your brother-in-law of course."

I smiled, shocked but pleased that she had been thinking of my sisters' well being instead of just jumping to conclusions. _I__guess__she__really__does__think__of__others__before__herself._I thought, remembering that trait from her profile.

"Don't worry, Alice can be spontaneous but Jasper is a rational thinker and never does anything he isn't fully committed to. Alice was Jasper's first girlfriend, they've been together since 9th grade and have been talking about getting married and having kids since they were 16. They're the true definition of 'high school sweethearts' I suppose."

"They really are aren't they?" She asked rhetorically. "So…I guess your Mother is eager for you to tie the knot now that Alice settled?"

"Eager would be an understatement." I chuckled. "But yes, she wants me to settle down and start producing 'Little Edwards' as soon as possible."

She laughed again, running her hands through her hair and pulling it over one shoulder, essentially exposing her creaming neck and shoulder to me. I tried hard not to stare and repressed the images of my face buried in her neck, my lips and tongue running over her collar bone as I nibbled my way up to that sweet spot behind her ear.

I shifted in my seat, subtly trying to reposition myself so she wouldn't see just how aroused I was by such a simple gesture.

"So we'd be staying at your parents house?"

"Yes. I'd book us a hotel suite but there's only one motel in Forks and I don't relish the thought of sleeping there for two whole weeks. But my parents house is large and we will have privacy whenever the door is closed."

Isabella's face fell a little and her eyes became unsure once again. "We'll be sharing the same room then?"

"Yes we will, is that a problem?"

"No of course not, I just wasn't sure if you would be comfortable with that since we'll be in your parents house that's all." She rushed to answer, her eyes lowered and fingers fiddling with her glass nervously.

"It would seem strange to my Mother and indeed my Father if I were to ask for a separate bedroom for you, since they are under the impression that we have been dating for over six months they will assume that we'd be intimate by now. But if you'd be more comfortable with that I can arrange it." I offered, my hand catching her fiddling fingers tightly.

"No, it's okay." Her voice was small as she answered me but I could hear the determination that was present as well, and for that I was grateful. "It'll make us seem more believable to your parents, I understand that."

"Thankyou." I said sincerely, squeezing her fingers gently before letting go and leaning back against the armrest. "My sister and Jasper will be staying at my parents house as well, along with some of my cousins. My mother will expect us to attend breakfast and dinner with everyone for every day we are there unless they've organised something else for us to do as a family. I'm not sure if we'll have the afternoons to ourselves, my sister usually plans every minute of my day while I'm home."

"Okay." She nodded assuring me to continue.

"The anniversary party will be thrown on our last Saturday there and Alice has classed it as a 'formal' event and wants all the women in evening gowns. I will of course give you the money to pay for the dress, shoes and any accessories you wish to buy. I do suggest that you buy everything before we get to Forks because if my Sister finds out that you have yet to get a dress we'll all be in trouble and be dragged to a hundred different boutiques to find the 'right one'." I grimaced dramatically thinking back to all the shopping excursions I had been dragged along to back in high school with my Mother and Sister.

Isabella smiled at me remorsefully. "Shopaholic?"

"The Queen of Shopaholics actually." I laughed. "I read on your profile that you hated shopping? Why?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "I've always hated shopping. I never liked the crowds and the noise of a mall. Besides I never had much money to spend on shopping anyway, especially not now." She laughed uneasily as she avoided my eyes and played with the hem of her dress.

"I can understand that. I've never been a big fan of crowds or shopping either, though money's never been a problem for my family."

I knew I had said the wrong thing as soon as the words left my mouth but there was nothing I could say to make it better. She knew I had money, probably already figured out that money ran in my family but there hadn't been any need for me to point that out especially when she had just admitted that she and her parents had never had much money to spend on leisurely shopping trips.

We sat there for a few minutes, both avoiding the others gaze until it became unbearable for me and I had to speak.

"I'm sorry," I said feebly, knowing that it wasn't enough.

"It's fine, really." She still wouldn't look at me as she spoke, instead choosing to stand from the couch and walk over the floor to ceiling windows and look out as she had been doing earlier.

I sighed dejectedly before slowly following her. The view was beautiful, a perfect panoramic view of the bustling Seattle street below us. I watched the crowd for a moment, trying to explain myself and find the right words to take the awkward moment between us away.

"Look," I said warily, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly before continuing. "I didn't mean to-"

"I know." She cut me off, finally turning to face me. Her deep brown eyes had gone hard, no longer did they look soft and relaxed as they did before but tense and sad as she looked up at me. "I know you didn't mean anything by what you said Edward, really I do and I'm not going to take offence. It's true after all; you're from a wealthy, happy family and have never had to want for anything. Whereas I'm the poor struggling college graduate, whose parents got divorced before I could walk. We're from different worlds Edward, lets not let that ruin our current business relationship, okay?"

I nodded silently in agreement, glad she was mature enough to not make this into a big deal by whinging and bitching about how sad her life has been like Irina or one of the other girls would have done.

"So…" She smiled brightly at me, as the tension between us evaporated. "How did we meet?"

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys and Girls,**

**Well there really isn't too much to say this time around. I've finished chapter 3 and thought I had finished chapter 4 but upon reading everything over I decided that chapter 4 need to be pushed back to chapter 5 and I need to fill in the gap I had created between them so I'm working on chapter 4 after I have worked some more on Aro's Daughter and Eyes on Fire. **

**Now who wants a chapter 3 teaser to tie them over till the next update? **

**Chapter 3 teaser: **

"Rose was your last Escort?" she questioned, her teeth suddenly nibbling at her bottom lip nervously.

It was a struggle to move my eyes from her lips and to her eyes but I manage before replying with a simple, "yes."

"Rose is the one who set me up with the agency." She said with a definitive nod. "She talked a lot about Emmett, her now fiancé, but she also talked a lot about her 'regular'. I suppose that was you, huh?"

**So please review for this chapter and let me know what you think about this little teaser too. I hope you enjoyed reading and will talk to you all next time. **

**Jess **


	3. Chapter 3: Getting To Know You

**Author note: Okay so I know some of you may be confused about what the hell I'm doing, posting chapter 3 then taking it down and putting it back up but I just finished chapter four and it wasn't as long as I was epecting it to be so I'm combining chapter 3 and 4 to make one chapter and chapter 5 will now be chapter 4 whenever I decided to post that. So sorry for the royal stuff up on my part but I honestly thought that chapter 4 would be longer.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review at the end. **

**Thanks Jess xo**

**Chapter three: Getting to Know You - EPOV**

"Why can't this girl ever turn up at the specified time?" I fumed aloud, pacing back and forth before the huge bay windows overlooking my gravel driveway. "What is so hard about arriving somewhere on time?"

"Edward you need to calm down," Elizabeth exclaimed, standing from her place on the sofa and grabbing my arm tightly. "I'm sure Isabella isn't doing this intentionally –"

"Well if she does it again she can expect a rather large pay cut!"

"Edward Anthony! Don't you dare!" Liz threatened, smacking me up the backside of my head as she did so. I rubbed the spot tenderly and avoided her gaze, now feeling rather ashamed of myself now that I thought back on my words. "Anything, and I mean anything, could have happened to make her five minutes late. She could have spent longer in the bathroom trying to look nice for you, or left her purse in her apartment. There could be a traffic jam or worse, _she_ could have gotten into an accident and here you are safe and sound, angry with her for being a little late! I thought your parents and I taught you better then that."

"You did, I'm sorry." I murmured, sincerely sorry for my behaviour and now genuinely worried about Isabella's safety. I knew from our conversation a couple of days ago back at the Ritz that Isabella didn't live in a particularly nice neighbourhood with a crime rate to match the décor apparently. Liz was perfectly right; Isabella could have been in a car accident, or maybe gotten robbed last night and was now lying unconscious in her apartment waiting for help.

My brow furrowed with concern as I frantically dig in my jean pockets for my phone. Liz looked on, seeming rather amused with my sudden mood change, before walking over to the coffee table and plucking my phone off the shiny wood top.

"Thank you." I said gratefully, hurriedly trying to put in the access code for my phone and failing numerous times.

"Your welcome Edward, but you won't be needing it." Liz motioned toward the bay window where I could now see a taxi pulling onto the gravel as she sashayed out of the room.

"Thanks Liz." I yelled, throwing my phone haphazardly on the couch and walking into the entryway to retrieve some money for the cab fare before walking outside.

Isabella was just exiting the cab as I approached, struggling while trying to remove her wallet from her bag and open the car door at the same time.

I smoothly stepped up to the cab door and helped her untangle herself, my arm around her waist. Although she tensed at the contact I still didn't let go of her, keeping my arm wound tightly around her waist as I shut the door and tossed a fifty-dollar note threw the window without a word and leading her back toward the house.

"You're late again." I grumbled non-conversationally as I opened the foyer door and took her coat and bag, placing them on the entry table beside us.

"I know and I can't apologize enough for that but the taxi took longer then I expected to show up and then he didn't know the address and…"

"It's okay Isabella, I understand." I smiled gently at her, thankful that she had not only a legitimate excuse for being late but that she wasn't late because she was hurt.

She paused in her ramblings and looked up at me, biting her bottom lip nervously. "I'm still sorry."

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault. Maybe just leave a little earlier next time, to allow time for these kind of incidents, okay?"

"Of course."

"Good. Now I'd like to introduce you to someone, follow me."

I walked through the house, leading Isabella silently into the kitchen. Liz was there preparing lunch for Isabella and I, setting eat dish on beautiful glass platters ready to be taken out onto the patio.

"Liz I'd like to introduce you to Isabella," I said taking Isabella's quaking hand and bringing her to my side. "Isabella this is my housekeeper Liz."

"Oh Isabella it's wonderful to meet you!" Liz enthused as she kissed Isabella cheek lightly.

Isabella seemed shocked by the warm welcome but smiled politely and nodded her head in greeting.

"Now I hope you like chicken in your salad because I've made up some to-die-for blackberry and citrus chicken salad for you and Edward to have for lunch along with some chips and dip." Liz called over her shoulder as she finished filling the various plates and pitchers.

"That's wonderful, thankyou. Can I do anything to help?"

"Oh no dear, let Edward take you outside and I'll bring it all out myself soon enough." Liz smiled gently whilst motioning toward the rear French doors.

I took my queue and walked Isabella outside onto the glass-enclosed patio. The glass folding doors had been thrown open and the glass top, metal table had been set with a bottle of champagne, flowers and cutlery.

"Wow, the view is amazing from here." Isabella breathed as I held her seat out for her.

After she had lowered herself into the chair I took my seat beside her and poured us some champagne.

"It is." I replied. "It took some getting used too when I first moved in."

The view in question was of my backyard, a rather big backyard nonetheless. The grass and garden where all well manicured and landscaped professionally to get the best of the space and to frame the in-ground pool and attached spa.

"I can't even imagine living in a house this big, let alone getting used to it." She snorted casually.

"If you do well at my parents house you'll have to get used to it." I leaned back in my chair and looked at her, watching for her reaction. Would she be offended that I was offering her more money? Or would she be glad that she would have a steady income?

She looked at me quizzically, "I don't understand."

"If we get along and there are very little disagreements between us I would like to think that our time together would extend beyond the required two weeks at my parents house. You see my last Escort was the only person from the agency I saw for close to 9 months. I refused to see multiple girls and I would like to have that sort of arrangement continued with you. You would be free to see other clients as well of course but I would not see other women, whether they are from the agency or otherwise."

"Why? I mean, why restrict yourself to just one escort when you could have numerous dates? Especially when you're allowing me to see more then just you."

"When I first discovered your agency and started becoming a regular client, I would take a different girl every night or so but after a few months of doing this I grew tired of having to meet new women and get to know them over and over again so I decided to just have one regular girl all the time. The girl before you was who I picked for a full-time, I got along with her best, even though she was argumentative and head-strong like me." I smiled brightly when Isabella laughed freely at my comment, pausing to take in her beautiful features before continuing. "We had a good arrangement, she got a steady income from me and had her pick of other clients when she wanted them, we enjoyed spending time together, talking, watching movies that sort of thing."

"So you didn't have sex with her?" She asked, shyly curious and quickly averted her eyes when I looked at her.

Suddenly a loud laugh broke the sudden silence that had fallen between Isabella and I as Liz walked outside, holding that platter of promised chicken salad with both hands. "Oh darling," she laughed. "Rose and Edward went at it like rabbits, they could barley keep they're hands to themselves. I swear I've lost count of how many times I walked in on them in the middle of…"

Isabella face had gone a deep red and was now looking down at her lap, playing frantically with her fingers as Liz rambled on and on about the things Rose and I got up to as she placed the platter on the table and moved the dishes about. She was clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable about the situation and Liz, bless her, was being her usual loud and proud self and didn't notice.

"Liz!" I snapped angrily.

She stopped mid-sentence and looked at me, confusion clearly written on her face. I looked purposefully in Isabella direction and she followed my gaze.

"Oh my lord, dear I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Rose was always so outspoken and brutal about things I just assumed-oh but I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry-"

"Liz, can you get the dips please." I asked curtly, clearly dismissing her for the moment.

"Oh, oh of course. I'll be right back."

"Take your time." I told her as she rushed into the kitchen and out of sight. "I'm sorry about Liz." I continued, trying to catch Isabella's eyes and failing.

"It's fine." She murmured, still avoiding my gaze.

"No it's not Isabella. She is used to Rose's personality and I'm sorry that she assumed you would be as open about your sex life as Rose was about hers', Liz shouldn't have done that."

Shyly and slowly she raised her eyes to look at me. She was confused and embarrassed but there was something else in her eyes that I couldn't quite grasp.

"Rose was your last Escort?" she questioned, her teeth suddenly nibbling at her bottom lip nervously.

It was a struggle to move my eyes from her lips and to her eyes but I manage before replying with a simple, "yes."

"Rose is the one who set me up with the agency." She said with a definitive nod. "She talked a lot about Emmett, her now fiancé, but she also talked a lot about her 'regular'. I suppose that was you, huh?"

"You know Rose?" I asked.

Isabella nodded and looked back at her hands. "We went to college together and were room mates all the way through. She umm…she always talked about the ah…the sex she had with you. Although she didn't mention your name of course."

A slightly awkward silence fell between us. If she had heard about my sexual escapades with Rose she would be aware that I liked sex a lot and that I demanded it of Rose on a regular basis, almost every day I saw her and often multiple times in one visit. Isabella awkwardness about sex, which she clearly showed me when we had our first meeting at the hotel, was obvious and it would be a rather hard thing for me to abstain from, especially when I was used to having Rose whenever I wanted. But I was truthful that night when I said that I wouldn't have sex with her until she wanted me. Forcing myself on a women was not only immoral but it did not turn me on like it did with some men I knew and I wasn't about to put Isabella or myself through something like that.

"I meant what I said at the hotel Isabella, I won't have sex with you until you want me too."

"But you want too? With me?" She asked uncertainly.

Sighing a little I suddenly stood from my seat and pulled her chair back from the table. I placed my hands on the arms of her chair and leaned forward just a little.

"I like sex Isabella, I like it a lot and you're a very attractive women so yes I want to have sex with you. I'd love to have sex with you right now," her breathing hitched at my words. I could see her breast moving up and down beneath her top as her breathing increased and her eyes dilated, watching me carefully as I slowly moved my face closer to hers. "I would love to pick you up, remove your dress and underwear and have you ride me long and hard right here on the patio." My lips were now inches from hers and her eyes flickered between my eyes and my lips. Kissing her briefly crossed my mind, and I was sorely tempted to do so, but I saw the faint glimmer of uncertainty in her eyes and aborted at the last minute, opting to kiss her cheek instead. "But I won't," I whispered as I pulled away and slowly stood. "Because you don't want me yet."

Lunch passed quickly with Isabella and I getting to know each other better in-between bites of food and constantly sipping and refilling our champagne. Conversation was easy and constant between us without any lulls or awkward pauses as we asked what each other was interested in; favourite colour, favourite movie and, eventually, we started talking about Rose and all the antics she pulled both in her time at college with Isabella and here at the house with me.

"…the next thing you see is Rose hoisting a can full of black paint up and tipping the entire thing over the prick's head." I laughed so hard at the picture Isabella had painted in my mind that I almost choked on the champagne I had in my mouth.

"It sounds like he deserved it." I spluttered.

"Oh he did. He was a complete tool, but I don't think it was him dumping Rose that pissed her off it was that he told his mates she was a bad lay more then anything."

I grimaced humourlessly, "Poor guy, I only knew Rose for 9 months or so but I knew from that start that you should never insult her sexual performance."

"Did you find that out the hard way?" She smiled.

"Oh no, I'm much too smart for that." I laughed while leaning forward to refill Isabella's glass only to find the bottle empty. "Liz! We need more champagne out here!" I yelled over my shoulder before turning back to Isabella and continuing. "Rose was feisty and always said what was on her mind, she was a proud women too so I just knew not to go there when we were fighting. Besides there was no reason to go there in the first place, she was great in bed."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." She sighed, the smile dropping ever so slightly that if I hadn't memorised her features so well I never would have noticed.

I'd obviously put my foot in it again but judging by the way Isabella spun in her chair and cheerfully took the open bottle from Liz's hand I knew she was trying to avoid the apology she knew was on the tip of my tongue, so I decided to ignore it for now and change the subject.

"So would you like a tour of the house?"

"That would be great, Edward." She stood swiftly from her chair and waited for me to fill our glasses before we headed back inside.

"So obviously this is the kitchen," I chuckled, and motioned to a door tucked into the corner of the room. "through there is the wine cellar and laundry. On this level there is two lounge rooms, one I use as a formal lounge, the other a cinema room with a projector and surround sound system. My study and library is also on this level-"

"You've got a library?" She asked with a slightly astonished look in her doe brown eyes.

I smiled indulgently at her, "Yes."

"You mean like a little personal library right? One full of your old college text books and stock records, stuff like that right?"

"No Isabella, I mean a real library with novels and biographies and natural history books. Things I actually enjoy."

"Wow. What books are you interested in? Have you ever read…"

I stopped walking down the hall and just looked at her. She was beautiful with her chocolate hair and doe eyes. Eyes that were alight with wonder as she started to talk about all her favourite books, expressing greatly her love of classics. I could tell that she was dying to have a peak at the library but was too polite to ask. The rest of the tour, in all likelihood, was now forgotten in her mind.

"Would you like to go have a look for yourself Isabella?"

She paused immediately, took a deep breathe and tried to calm herself, "Yes, very much."

Her reaction as I escorted her through the library door was exactly what I would have expected from a true book lover like myself. She was stunned, and if my hand hadn't been on her lower back guiding her forward she would have frozen in the doorway. As she stumbled into the room I saw her eyes roaming over the floor to ceiling shelves stuffed to the brim with well-worn, well-loved books of all genres, colours and sizes. The musky smell of old and new paper mixing together with the sharpness of leather bindings hit our noses, I took a deep breath as I savoured the smell and felt myself relax completely. This was the heart of my home, the place I was at peace and spent a majority of my time in as I wound down after a long day at work or simply lazed around on the weekend.

"I'm still not sure about the rest of the house, but this…this I could get used to." Isabella whispered as she begun to circle the room, her fingers lightly brushing over the spine of each book as she read the title and author.

"I'm glad you like it. It's been a while since anyone other then myself has been able to appreciate this room to it's fullest."

I easily dropped myself onto the sofa and kicked my feet up onto the footrest as she continued to exam every book and mumble the titles beneath her breath.

Isabella was a sweet, kind, intelligent girl who didn't belong in this industry. I knew her reasons for doing this, her loans and bills were getting too much for her to handle on the retail assistant's salary she was earning before. So I could understand why this type of work would appeal to her with the high pay rate and flexible hours but I didn't believe she was cut out for this type of work long-term. She seemed to be somewhat of a romantic and attachments would be an easy thing for her to fall into with the wrong person. If we could maintain a good workable friendship with each other I would be happy to keep her on as my new escort, even if I had to take care of certain things myself, just to keep her away from the other scoundrels that used the service.

I had seen first hand what this industry could do to some of the more fragile girls and I wanted to somehow shield Isabella from that. Realistically I knew I couldn't, she had to live her life after all and make her own decisions and mistakes. Giving her the option to see other men wasn't a good way to go about keeping her safe but I couldn't very well go all cave man on her especially since escorting was her current job and I had no idea what agreement she had set up with the agency.

Either way I found myself trusting this petite unassuming young women and I hoped that she wouldn't buckled under the pressure of lying to my family's faces.

**Author Note: Please review and I'll see you all next time, hopefully with a longer chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4: It's Crunch Time

**Chapter Four: It's crunch time - EPOV**

"Shouldn't I be the nervous one?" I laughed, watching Isabella out of the corner of my eye as she chewed on her nails. "I mean, I am the one that is introducing my 'girlfriend' to my parents after all."

"Haha, your hilarious." She snapped back anxiously. "It's just…if I screw up your family will find out everything; you lying about having a girlfriend, hiring an escort to act as said girlfriend, and I have no doubt that they'll be unhappy about it. I'll ruin everything."

I sighed heavily, slowed the car pulled over onto the side of the road before turning the ignition off and shifting in my seat to face her.

"What? Are we here?" Isabella asked frantically, her hands automatically going up to her hair to smooth it. Her eyes darting left and right, taking in each of the houses surrounding us briefly, before looking over at me nervously.

"No, we're not." She relaxed instantly back into her seat although her shoulders were still tense and her hands balled into nervous fists on her lap. "Isabella you need to relax, my Mother will know something's wrong if you keep acting like this." I leaned forward, grasping one of her tense hands in my own and whilst my other hand reached for her chin, gently turning her head toward me. "Just act natural, stick to the story of how we met and, most importantly…don't flinch when I touch you."

She laughed at that. Ever since I had picked her up this morning I had been touching her chastely but affectionately at unexpected times so that we can act comfortable with each other in front of my parents, family and friends. The only problem with that was every time I touched her she flinched, even now with me only holding her hand I could see she was resisting the urge to shy away from me.

"I'm really sorry about that." She said modestly, giving my hand an experimental squeeze that made me smile reassuringly in return. "I just…I'm not used to…touching other people, guys in particular."

"Oh come one Isabella, you can't tell me that your boyfriends never held your hand before?" I laughed heartily until I realized that she wasn't laughing with me and her hand was once again tense in-between my fingers. "Isabella?"

She pursed her lips, lightly chewing on the bottom one before blowing out a big breathe of air and looking me straight in the eye. "I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Excuse me?"

"I know that sounds ridiculous, Edward, but it's the truth. I've never dated a guy before, not in high school and definitely not in college." She rushed on nervously. "I was always, well more academic and wasn't really interested in dating anyone I went to school with so…" She trailed off, glancing at me nervously as she started biting her lips once again.

"Never had a boyfriend." I repeated slowly, trying to wrap my mind around that unusual piece of information. Then it hit me. "You've never had a boyfriend before?" She nodded her head in affirmation. "So I'm like…your first boyfriend?" I watched incredulously as she nodded her head once more. "Shit!"

She flinched visibly and quickly withdrew her hand from mine, allowing both my hands to travel directly to my bronze hair and started tugging until it was almost painful.

"I'm sorry." She said in a small, almost inaudible voice. "I should have told you earlier but I thought I could handle it."

I breathed deeply out of my nose and rested my forehead heavily on the leather steering wheel. "It would have been nice to know considering the situation. If I had known this I would have spent more time with you, taken you on a practice date or something, not sitting in the library reading all day, then off to my parents house a week later." I sighed heavily once again and sat back in my seat. _This__is__going__to__be__a__nightmare._I thought to myself, once again watching Isabella squirm uncomfortably in her seat. I frowned as a sudden thought crossed my mind, opened my mouth to ask, but nothing came out. I tried again…"Is that why you were so nervous the other night…in the hotel room." She looked at me obviously confused about what I was asking. "When you thought I was going to…have sex with you. Were you nervous because…well…because you haven't _done_that before?"

Her cheeks flamed red as she looked at me but never broke eye contact. "Of course I was nervous about that, you are my first client Edward!"

"No, no that's not what I meant. I already knew you were nervous about that what I meant was…" I paused nervously. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you still a virgin?" I spat out hurriedly.

"What?" She sputtered, her eyes huge as she looked away in shock. "I…um no I have-"

"Shit! Your still a virgin!" I half yelled in disbelief.

"NO Edward! God, just shut up and listen to me will you!" She yelled angrily. I shut up immediately and gave her my full attention though my brain was still swirling with amazement and disbelief. "I'm not a virgin, okay?" She said slowly and calming waiting for it to process in my mind. I nodded grateful that she wasn't a complete dunce when it came to affection and physical contact though she still seemed skittish. "But I haven't exactly had sex either."

"What?" I frowned at her, now thoroughly confused. How could she not be a virgin but hadn't had sex? Did she break her hymen with a dildo or something?

"When I went for the interview at the escort agency I was still a virgin but I didn't want to have my first time with a stranger who was paying me for it so I kind of asked my best friend, Jacob, to…help me." She said lamely. "He did it of course, I'm not a virgin, but it was quick and I didn't…you know…enjoy it, so I don't really view it has having sex."

That made more sense then the dildo theory I guess, but it still bothered me that she lost it just so that she could make some money and pay her bills. I didn't think she deserved that.

"Do you understand what I mean now?"

"Yeah Isabella, I do." I reassured her gently. "I'm glad that you let him do it though, I agree that its much better having someone you know and feel safe with do something like that than a complete stranger, I just wish that you had told me about the boyfriend thing earlier."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, no need to apologise for something that can't be undone. We just have to deal with it." I said seriously, absently looking out the front window. We were very close to my parents' house now, only a couple streets away and I need to do something to make her comfortable with me. I had always been an affectionate person and my mother knew that so if I kept my distance from Isabella she would know something was wrong. I couldn't have that. "Isabella, I need you to be ok with me being affectionate with you, especially in front of other people, what can I do that would help? What would keep you from acting like I'm a damn leper?"

She ducked her head sadly and thought for a minute. We sat in silence, both thinking of the best way to pull this off before she suddenly reached down and unbuckled herself, reaching for the door handle. "Come on." Was the only thing she said.

Confused I followed suit and walked around the car to where she stood leaning stiffly against the car.

"Touch me." She said tersely.

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me. Touch me." She said reaching forward and taking my hands between her own before resolutely placing my hands on her satin covered hips, where the electricity I felt the other night in the elevator and again at my house immediately returned. Still confused I stood still, watching her acclimate her self to the closeness of my body as she hesitated to place her hands on my chest. They hovered nervously just centimetres from my skin until she took a deep breath and slid them beneath the edges of my leather jacket. I pulled in a ragged breath as her fingers slowly explored the planes of my chest, feeling the muscles bunch and release under her touch as she travelled down my sides and to my hips. There she stopped short and looked up at me. "Touch me Edward. Anywhere you might touch me in front of your family touch me now. I have to get used to the feeling of your hands on me, I have to expect where your going to touch me, and spending a few minutes doing this is the only way I can think of for a fast result at the moment."

She sounded nervous and unsure but determined all at the same time and I admired her for that.

Slowly but surely I let my thumbs circle and massage her hips before I let my hands travel up her sides and around her back where I splayed my fingers out and covered as much of her back as I could, rubbing them up and down along her spine comfortingly as we looked at each other.

I kept my touches platonic as I continued to explore her back, shoulders, neck and cheeks before retracing my steps and exploring her all over again until I came back to her hips. I had noticed her relax and tense alternatively as I touched her but by the time I had made two more circuits of her body she was somewhat relaxed and I couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back as her hands travelled slowly back up my stomach and chest until her arms fluidly circled my neck and slowly pulled me close for a hug.

We stood there quietly for a few minutes just hugging each other as I felt Isabella's body completely relax into mine. I thought it safe to take things a little further, I was supposed to be letting her know where I was going to touch her wasn't I? So I had to prepare her for any possible contact between us right? At least that's what I kept telling myself.

Slowly and carefully I turned my head sideways and pressed my lips into her soft brown curls, she didn't seem to notice, or if she did she was fine with it and let me pepper her hair in light kisses as my right hand crept up her back and embedded itself into her thick silky locks. As her arms tightened marginally around my neck I let my lips travel slowly over her forehead and down her cheeks until I reached the corner of her mouth where she immediately tensed and started to pull away. I squeezed her waist gently in reassurance as I placed one final kiss on the corner of her mouth and allowed her to pull away from me but still kept her within the circle of my arms.

"Think you can handle that?" I teased lightly.

"Ummm…yeah I think so." She smiled uncertainly at me through her lashes. "Just one thing? If you decide to kiss me, try to warn me first."

"I make no promises, Isabella." I laughed, pinching her side playfully.

She giggled and beamed at me. "Bella, Edward. Can you call me Bella?"

"Bella?" I asked, she nodded. "Bella. I like that, it suits you." I carefully tucked a stray piece if hair behind her ear, watching in fascination as her cheeks turned rosy red. Just then I caught sight of my watch. "Shit! We're late." I said, hurriedly opening the passenger for Bella and helping her in before I ran around to my side and jumped in beside her.

"How far is the house from here?" Bella asked nervously as I started the car and burned down the road without bothering to put my seatbelt on.

"Not far, but I'm still going to get my ass kicked by a certain little pixie."

"Edward Anthony Cullen where have you been?"

It was hard to believe that I had barely opened the car door before Alice, my dear darling baby sister, was already riding my ass for being ten minutes later then I had estimated on the phone to her this morning.

I stepped out of the car and slammed it shut behind me, only to stagger back as a black and white ball of energy slammed into my chest, winding me instantly.

"Jesus Alice." I gasped. "Miss me much?" I tried to laugh but it hurt too much at the moment so I settled for hugging her tightly and lifting her of the ground.

"I'm so glad your home!" She squealed in my ear before giving me one last bone breaking squeeze and letting go. "Is this you girlfriend? She's pretty." She buzzed excitedly as she started bouncing on her heels and making her way over to where Bella now stood beside the car, watching our interaction with a small smile playing on her lips.

I quickly stepped forward and caught my sister around the waist, spinning her around so I had her full attention. "Give her some space Alice, she's nervous enough as it is." I warned, putting her back on the ground and racing over to Bella's side and grabbing her hand, she didn't flinch much to her credit and even managed a smile though I could feel her shaking. "Isabella this is Alice, my sister. Alice this is my girlfriend Isabella."

"Nice to meet you Alice, please call me Bella." Bella said politely, offering her hand to Alice.

Really I should have known that Alice wouldn't take my advice and back off, but a guy could hope right? Wrong.

I watched as Alice squealed with delight, grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her in for a hug, rocking her back and forth as she did so.

"Oh my god I am so happy you're here!" She yelled joyfully, deafening not only me but probably Bella too, in her excitement.

"Me too Alice." Was Bella's meagre reply as she tried to pull away from my overzealous sister.

It was time for me to step in. "Come one Alice, give her back." I teased, placing my hands on Bella's waist, she tensed ever so slightly, and I pulled her forcefully away from Alice's iron clad grip. "Do me a favour Alice and fetch your lousy husband to help me with the luggage."

Alice pouted dramatically but walked back into the house without another word.

I removed my arms from Bella's waist, smiling gently at her as I walked toward the rear of the car and popped open the boot.

"Sorry about her, I did try to warn you though."

"It's fine Edward," Bella replied, coming back to help me with her particularly heavy suitcase. "The first meetings over now, she should settle down, right?"

I gave her a sceptical look but said 'yes' so I wouldn't scare her. Little did she know that Alice was like an energizer bunny always going and going and going, never stopping or slowing down for anything or anyone. And Bella hadn't even met my mother yet.

_I__hope__Dad__can__keep__Mum__under__some__kind__of__control._I thought hopefully, handing Bella her garment bag (the only thing I would be allowing her to carry).

"Thanks Edwa-"

"Well well well what do we have here, eh?" A sudden southern drawl reached my ears and I looked up, back toward the house were Jasper now stood arms across his chest, blonde curls flopping into his eyes as he grinned down at Bella and me.

"Jasper!" I yelled jovially, stepping forward to greet him as he launched himself off the porch and waltzed across the yard. "My god you've gotten fat."

We laughed together and clapped each other on the back. "Me? What about you? Getting a bit chubby in your old age aren't you?"

"Why you little bastard," I joked, flinging my arm around his neck and pulling him into a head lock, scuffing up his hair as he struggled to get free.

"Alright alright your both pretty," Bella laughed, "Can someone help me with the bags now?"

I immediately released Jasper, shoving him away playfully before jogging back to Bella and taking a suitcase from her hands. "Bella this is Alice's husband and my best friend-"

"Jasper Whitlock ma'am." He drawled, taking Bella's proffered hand and kissing the back of it.

I narrowed my eyes at the gesture and watched as Bella's cheeks flushed red and avoided eye contact with him. She wasn't being rude, just embarrassed by Jasper's behaviour.

"Nice to meet you Jasper." She mumbled reaching for another bag, which I immediately took from her hands too.

"Let me and Jazz handle the bags Bella." I scolded, letting Jasper gather my suitcase and some of Bella's smaller bags as I picked up the handle of Bella's suitcase with one hand and wrapped my free arm around her waist, pulling her into my side as we walked across the lawn.

"I'm glad you're finally here Bella," Jasper said jovially. "Maybe Dad and I will finally get some peace. Edward's mysterious girlfriend is all Mum and Alice have been able to talk about for months!"

"Well I'm glad to be here." She shifted away from me slightly as we walked and I quickly looked down at her, ready to pull her back into my side when I realised that she wasn't pulling away, just shifting her position so that her free arm could, slowly and hesitantly wrap around my back, her hand cautiously resting on my right hip. She looked up at me quickly, her eyes asking if it was ok. I leaned down to her pretending to kiss her hair as I whispered 'good girl' into her ear.

She smiled at me as I pulled my face from her hair and helped her up the patio stairs.

"Aww ain't you two just the cutest little couple." Jasper laughed as he held the door open for us both, having already set his load inside the foyer.

"Shut up Jasper." I growled as we both walked past him, Bella cheeks once again flaming in response to his teasing.

I placed Bella's luggage down next to the other bags we had brought and took the garment bag from her hands, laying it flat over the top so it wouldn't wrinkle.

Jasper closed the door behind us and walked away into the lounge room where Bella and I instantly followed. The low sounds of chattering voices and flipping pages reached my ears as we rounded the corner to find my mother and father sitting on one of the lounge chairs before the fire together, holding hands as Esme pointed out various objects on the glossy pages before her, obviously still oblivious to the fact that I had arrived.

"Look who's here!" Jasper yelled, breaking the calm silence of the room.

My parents looked up hurriedly before my mother hastily flung the magazine into my father's lap and rushed across the room.

"Oh Edward! I'm so glad you home." She exclaimed as she embraced me, pulling back slightly to kiss both my cheeks. "I swear you get handsomer every time I see you."

I ducked my head in embarrassment as Isabella giggled beside me and kissed Esme cheek.

"It's good to see you too mum."

Carlisle, who was the calmer parent, slowly placed the magazine on the coffee table and ambled over to us, smiling as Esme stepped back allowing us to shake hands.

"It's good to have you here son." He said, happily wrapping an arm around my mother's waist.

"Thanks dad."

"It's especially nice to see you have a beautiful young lady in tow." He smirked, his eyes darting to Bella who was still tucked into my side.

I smiled at him and pulled her forward a little as Esme seemed to notice her for the first time.

"This is Isabella. Bella this is my mum, Esme and my father, Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you both." She said demurely, shaking my fathers hand quickly before offering it to my mother.

"Oh none of that formal nonsense dear, come give me a hug." Esme exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Bella warmly as Bella disentangled herself from me.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, your home is lovely."

"Why thank you dear. And it's no problem having you stay here at all, we've got plenty of room and besides…" Esme pulled away and held Bella at arms length. "You part of the family now."

I watched Bella closely at my mother's announcement and immediately noticed how Isabella's eyes glassed over slightly as the beginnings of tears started to form. I slowly moved closer to her and placed my hand on her back reassuringly as Carlisle came forward to take my mother away and give us space, no doubt having noticed Bella's teary eyes as well.

Bella turned to look at me as soon as my parent's started to walk back to the couch.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay." I said, leaning closer to her so we couldn't be overheard. "It's a lot to take in and your doing a good job. I know my mum and Alice can be overbearing but your handling it well."

She nodded and hastily blinked her eyes to rid herself of her tears. I looked swiftly over her head to see Jasper watching us curiously over his shoulder as Carlisle talked quietly in my mother's ear.

Immediately, but casually I looked back at Bella and pulled her in for a hug, rubbing my hand up her back and kissing her temple lightly. "Jasper's watching." She didn't stiffen visibly but I could feel her hands shake slightly where they rested against my back.

"Okay I have drinks for everyone!" Alice burst into the room holding a tray of matching glasses and some biscuits spread on a plate. She plonked them down on the table and hopped onto Jasper's lap, thankfully drawing his attention away from Bella and myself. "What did I miss?"

"Not much Ali," I said cheerfully, casting a casual glance at Bella's face to make sure she was all right. She had settled herself down now and her hands had stopped shaking though she still hugged me tightly. Sensing my eyes on her she looked up at me and smiled shyly as she pulled away and let me lead her over to the lounges. We sat close together with my arm thrown over the back of the couch behind her head comfortably, knowing that the firing squad was about to start shooting.

**Authors note: Hope you enjoy reading and please remember to review. Also should tell you that the next chapter won't actually be a real chapter, it will be an outtake of Bella losing her V card to those of you who are interested. I'm halfway through writing it but I have a lot of assessment due this week and next so I'm not sure when I'll be posting it but it should be soonish. **

**Thanks for reading. Jess. **


	5. Outtake: Bella's First Time

**Bella POV**

I really didn't want to do this but it was to late to back out now, I had signed a legally binding contract and had all the photo's taken, the profile set up within the office computer main frame and that was that.

I was an escort.

A high class well paid escort, but still it was a little more then humiliating…especially when you're still a virgin. I mean what virgin gets a job where men pay you for sex? Honestly it was the stupidest idea I had ever had but I had to do it. My bills were piling up, my rent overdue as well as my school loan and interest was only making it worse, I had to do something and this was that something. The only problem I had now was do I sell my virginity to the highest bidder through the agency or…get it taken care of some other way.

I didn't relish the thought of having some other mans dick inside me, possibly and most probably an older man and a complete stranger, for the first time. It was not how I had envisioned losing my V-card back in high school and it still wasn't appealing now but with no boyfriend to take care of the problem what was a girl supposed to do?

I knew some girls 'took care of business themselves' by either going to a doctor and getting them to shove some metal rod up there to break the hymen or by inserting something of their own up there. I'd heard a lot of stories and read enough teenage mags when I was younger to here that some girls went pretty far to get rid of 'it' like shoving a glass coke bottle up there, a small dildo if they could get there hands on one, I even heard one girl saying the she fucked a cucumber to get rid of it back in grade 10. That was gross. No, I needed a real cock. Not some metal rod, or plastic thing being shoved up there, I needed the real thing. Only problem with that was the only guy I knew and trusted enough to do it was Jake.

Jake had been my best friend every since we were little sitting in the back yard making mud pies together. When we had gotten to high school everything stayed the same for me, he was still my best friend and my feelings for him were completely platonic…his feelings for me however did start to change. What started as a small crush in high school led to a full on 'I'm in love with you Isabella Swan' declaration on spring break during our first year of college. I still didn't return the sentiment by that time and Jake accepted that, saying the we'd always be friends and would do anything for me no matter how I felt about him in the romantic sense.

And that's how I found myself sitting on the only couch I had on a Saturday night watching romantic comedies while Jake held me tightly as I contemplated exactly how I was going to get him to have sex with me.

Tearing my eyes away from the TV screen I turned and looked up at Jake. He was handsome truly, with that whole Native American thing going on with the creamy brown skin, thick black hair and muscles to rival Hercules. I'd never really looked at Jake in a sexual way before even though I knew all the girls fawned over him; he'd just been my friend too long for me to see it. I tried now though, tried to let the size of his bulging arms, masculine jaw and charming smile draw me. It did a little. He was attractive just not my kind of attractive. Still, there was a faint tingle in my nether regions as I thought about him touching me and that was a good sign I suppose.

"You alright, Bells?" I suddenly noticed that Jake was staring right at me.

He'd caught me with my hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

"Ummm yeah…yeah I'm fine why?" I stammered tearing my eyes from him and looking back at the screen only to see the credits rolling by. The movie had finished and I hadn't even noticed.

"You just looked a little out of it that's all." He mumbled back, turning off the tv and leaning back into the couch to stretch his legs and arms. The muscles rippled beneath his skin and his shirt rode up just enough to let me see the 'V' of his hips and the dark happy trail leading below his denim shorts.

My mind went a bit fuzzy for a moment wondering what it would be like to have his bulky form hovering over me before I snapped myself back to reality only to find Jake looking at me with a quirked eyebrow once again.

"You sure you're alright, Bells?"

"Yeah Jake seriously I'm fine I just…" I paused taking a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?"

He smiled blindingly at me, showing off all his white teeth as he settled deeper into the leather couch and placed his hands behind his head, the picture of ease.

"Sure you can Bells. Shoot"

"Ummm okay but this might sound a little weird." I cautioned, playing with the ends of my hair and refusing to look at him.

"What is it Bella?" Bella? Oh shit now I had him worried.

"It's nothing to worry about Jake just…out of curiosities sake umm…have you…have you ever…" I trailed off; this was just to humiliating to put into words.

"Just spit it out Bella, I can handle it." He encouraged gently.

"Okay here it goes." Another deep breathe and I lifted me eyes to his deep brown ones. "Have you ever had sex?"

"WHAT?" he sat up straight as a nail, eyes wide and mouth open. He was completely stunned.

"You heard me."

"Why are you asking me this?" he shot back suspiciously.

"I just want to know," his eyebrows quirked again. "Okay fine. I'm curious, you know I've never had sex before and I was just wondering if you had because…"

"Because of my feelings for you?" I nodded reluctantly as he eased himself back into the couch once again.

We were both silent for a few heartbeats, just staring warily at each other.

"Yeah, I have." He admitted slowly. "Right after I told you I loved you on spring break. I umm…well I didn't take the rejection as well as I let on and went out on the town, got really drunk and met this girl in a bar. We were dancing and doing shots, next thing I know were out the back in the alley making out, my pants down around my ankles and…well the rest is history I guess." He cleared his throat and looked away from me.

"Shit Jake, I had no idea."

"Course' you wouldn't Bells I never told you, besides I can't remember too much of it anyway." He grinned at me, trying to make light of the situation as he suddenly stood, collected out dinner plates and empty glasses before walking of to the kitchen.

I sat on the couch for a few moment, thinking. How on earth could I not have known that? I thought he had taken it well but now that I though back he was a mess when I saw him the next day but he never said anything so I just let it go. I was such an idiot, I should have known better.

With my teeth worrying my bottom lip I stood and slowly followed him into the kitchen without really knowing what I was going to do.

I couldn't ask him to have sex with me now, could I? That'd just be wrong on so many levels…and yet the alternative was worse yet.

I stood in the kitchen doorway watching Jake silently rinse off the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. When he was done he wiped his hands and turned toward me, watching me without saying a word.

I still had no idea what I was doing until the words slowly starting coming out of my mouth.

"If I asked you to do something for me, something personal, would you do it and not get…hopeful of something more happening?" I asked haltingly.

"Are you asking me to have no strings attached sex with you Bella?" He was blunt and direct just like he always was but there was something else in his voice, excitement or nervousness maybe? I couldn't tell.

I nodded at him but couldn't meet his gaze. "I don't want to be a virgin any longer, I'm ready to…get rid of it. I want too but you're the only guy I trust enough to…you know." My teeth sunk back into my lip and chewed.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to ask me to have sex with you?"

I shook my head.

"Ever since we were 14." I gaped at him. "Yeah I know it's been ages but…do you remember that time at La Push Beach? When we were in the surf and you lost your top? You held onto me for a full twenty minutes while Leah and Emily looked for it. It was freezing in the water but with you half naked and pressed against me, I'd never felt hotter." He walked toward me slowly, his hand rest lightly on my hips as he leaned over and breathed hotly on my ear.

I was nervous now, my muscles clenching with tension as he touched me and moved his lips into my hair.

"Is that a yes?'

He chuckled low in his throat never pulling away from me with his nose buried deep in my hair. "Yes, Bells. I'll have sex with you."

I wave of relief rushed over me, knowing that I wouldn't be going into this job completely virginal. But then I got nervous again. I had never even kissed Jake before and now I was going to have sex with him, I was going to have his dick inside of me? I wasn't sure how else I was supposed to feel at this point but all I could feel right at this moment was nervous.

One of Jake's hands reached up and framed my face, pulling back only enough to look into my eyes as he spoke. "Relax Bells, the more tense you are the more it'll hurt but I'll be as gentle as I can, I promise."

I nodded quickly, licking my lips nervously just as Jake leaned forward and captured me lips with his own.

Kissing him was…strange to say the least. I had kissed guys before but never someone I had grown up with and memories of us when we were younger kept flashing behind my eyes. I couldn't get past the weirdness of it all but I was determined to go through with this, I wouldn't disappoint Jake again something inside me told me that our friendship wouldn't be the same if I backed out now. I used that fear to push the memories to the back of my mind and threw myself into the kiss. Winding my hands up his shoulders and burying them in his thick brown hair. His tongue slowly peeked out and licked at my own, hesitant but I could taste the hope, feel it in the way he held himself slightly away from me like he expected me to back out.

_Not this time Jake, I won't reject you this time._

My mouth opened and allowed him to slip his tongue inside so he could massage it against my own. He moaned and finally wrapped both his arms around my waist completely, pulling me tightly against him. I could feel the growing swell inside his jeans and he pushed against me, seeking friction and heat. I pushed back tentatively and tried to stop thinking about the fact that it was Jake's cock. My best friends cock that I saw for the first time when we were 15 after having accidently walked into the bathroom completely unaware that he was in there.

I remember that I thought it was big then, even though he hadn't been hard he had looked big and, judging by what was being ground into my stomach, he had gotten a lot bigger over the years.

"You're thinking too hard, Bells." He whispered, his lips suddenly at my ear as he licked and nibbled on the lobe. "What are you thinking about?"

I swallowed thickly as I felt my signature blush creep up my neck and paint my cheeks a glowing red. "Umm just…" I licked my lips, my mouth suddenly dry. "Just the first time I saw your…penis."

He chuckled and the sound vibrated through my chest as he pulled back to look into my eyes. "When we were 15?" I nodded and looked at the floor, well at his chest since he was still holding me to close for me to see the floor between us. "Can I tell you a secret?"

I looked up at him and directly into the heat of his eyes, "Of course."

"I had the biggest boner for the rest of the day, just thinking about you walking in and seeing _me_ was such a turn on."

I frowned at him and he ducked his head to kiss the crease between my eyes. "That's why you didn't hug me good-bye?" he nodded still dropping kisses to my forehead and cheeks. "I thought you were angry about me walking in."

"Never. I just couldn't let you know that I was hard, you would have flipped out on me." He laughed and I laughed too, I couldn't help it.

For a few minutes we stood there hugging one another and it was like normal, just the two of us and I almost forgot what I had asked him to do. Almost. When he shifted his weight on his feet his still hard cock brushed my stomach again and he groaned deep in his throat.

"Come on Bells." He said gently, taking my hand and leading me further back into the apartment and headed straight for my bedroom.

It didn't matter how much Jake said I needed to relax, it wasn't going to happen. It just wasn't. This was a nerve-wracking and weird situation to be in but now as his fingers rubbed loose circles on my clit, trying to get me wet and excited it just got even weirder.

I tried to relax, tried to let the tension leave my muscles but it just wouldn't work. Jake's husky voice in my ear combined with the feeling of his foreign fingers touching me intimately was making me tenser as the minutes past. He was my best friend and I shouldn't have used the feelings he had for me to get him to do this. He didn't even know it was for 'work'; he had no idea that I wanted him to do this so I could go out and get paid for having sex with strangers.

He had no idea that he was helping me whore myself.

Nevertheless I was determined to let him have this, just once, and tried to relax. I tried not to think about Jake and his wondering fingers exploring the folds of my pussy and tried to imagine it was just me, me touching myself on the bed like normal. It worked, slowly but surely my legs and arms relaxed and Jake's voice hissed in my ear.

"Yes, that's it Bella, just relax, just focus on how I'm making you feel, how good my fingers feel on your pussy."

The tip of his finger found an ultra sensitive part of my clit just then and my hips bucked up toward him, seeking more friction as I felt moisture coating my lower lips. Jake's breath hitched as his finger dipped down once more and gathered the wetness and spreading it back over my clit, hitting that sensitive spot once again. "Fuck Bella, so wet for me." I moaned in return as he continued his assault on my little nub, making my hips buck and grind against his fingers with every pass.

Then his fingers were gone and I groaned in frustration as my hips slumped back against the mattress. I felt Jake moving about on the bed but refused to open my eyes and see what he was doing.

He was back soon enough hovering over me closely as his fingers dipped back between my legs and stroked me, once again causing my hips to buck as he cupped me entirely. The heat of his palm felt so good against me that I didn't even notice his middle finger slip down to my entrance as the heel of his hand ground down furiously on my clit, until I felt a kind of stretching sensation. I whimpered as I realised what he was doing and pushed more if his thick finger inside me slowly.

He shushed me quietly before leaning back on his knee and changing the position of his hands so that his right was still pushing into me and his left could rub and pinch my clit mercilessly as he fought to keep my juices flowing. It worked a little, at least as it took my mind of the stretching sensation and allowed me to focus on getting more pressure on my clit then he was giving me. I felt so full by the time his finger stopped pushing into me and moaned so loudly I'm sure the neighbours could here when he started to move it in and out of me in quick shallow strokes.

"Ah shit Bella, your so wet, so hot…I can't wait to be inside you and feel you all around me." Jake moaned from above me his movement speeding up slowly as he inserted another finger.

It was a tight fit and I felt myself tense up again, exhaling with relief when Jake removed both fingers and moved up and over me, taking one of my erect nipples in his mouth. The tension came back into my body though when I felt him reach down and grab himself, brushing the head of his cock over my entrance. He moaned against my breast as he continued to coat himself, working the head up over my clit before swirling it down and around my entrance.

My body was tense all over but he seemed to lost to notice as his lips latched onto the skin of my neck as he started to push himself into me.

The stretching was worse then his fingers this time and I bit my lips to stop myself from crying out as he pushed further and I felt his entire head engulfed inside me.

"Fuck Bells, your so tight." He groaned, his hips pulling back a little before slowly pushing forward again. "So fucking wet, so warm."

I really wanted to tell him to just shut up and get this over with but I felt bad enough asking him to fuck me knowing how he felt about me and thought I might as well give him the satisfaction of doing me this one time just how he wanted too and without any complaints from me.

After a few more shallow thrusts, Jake's length slowly sinking further and further into me with every push. He stopped and pulled his face from my neck to look me in the eye.

"You ready Bells?" His voice was strained and breathless as he struggled to keep himself still.

I swallowed thickly and tightly grasped his shoulders between my tense fingers before nodding.

Jake swooped down and smashed his lips to mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth at the same moment he thrust roughly forward. I felt my hymen break, but my cry was muffled by Jake's insistent mouth on mine.

He stilled for only a moment as he pulled his mouth from mine and looked down between us. "Fuck that's hot."

I frowned through my tears and followed his gaze down, following the contours of his tight well-defined abs until my eyes found the point where he was buried all the way to the hilt inside of me. He rolled his hips experimentally, watching as his cock retreated a short way before going back in.

"Fuck." He swore under his breath, his arms now trembling with the effort to restrain himself. "You alright Bells?" I nodded silently, my eyes still glued between us. "Can I…umm I really need to move, is that okay?"

I tore my eyes away and found Jake looking down at me pleadingly. "Umm…I'm not sure." I whispered back, slowly moving my hips back and forth, felling his dick slid ever so slightly inside me. It must have felt good for Jake though as a shudder ran through his body and his breath huffed out over my face.

"Please Bells," He pleaded, his eyes shut tight.

"It doesn't hurt so…yeah I guess."

"Thank god." He moaned quickly pulling all the way out and thrusting himself quickly back in.

Honestly this wasn't doing anything for me, except perhaps making me a little tender, but it was obvious that it was good for Jake so I didn't tell him to stop. Instead I let him thrust himself in and out of me, slowly pick up speed and force as he moaned and told me how good I felt, how close he was and all I could think was 'please be finished soon.'

Finally Jake's pace became erratic and his rhythm started to falter, he grabbed my ass in both his hands and pulled me forcefully down onto his length while he slammed back in, before stilling completely. He groaned long and loud as I felt his cock twitch and release inside me before he collapsed on top of me.

I lay there sore and sweaty as Jake gathered himself enough to pull out of me and roll to the side, his arm slung over my stomach as he fell asleep in my bed. And the only thing I could think was: _I__'__ll__have__to__run__down__to__the__chemist__and__get__the__morning__after__pill__tomorrow._As a few stray tears ran down my cheeks.

**Author'sNote:Hope you enjoyed this little outtake even though I did get a lot of reviews and emails saying that some of you really didn't want to read about Bella and Jake together but I felt that his was a crucial part in the telling of just how much experience Bella had and what was running through her head at the time. **

**See you when I update next. Jess. **


End file.
